


The Cat's Out

by OnionGremlin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Male Character, guess who i just kinned lmao, like literally just the word hell, t for the most minor of minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionGremlin/pseuds/OnionGremlin
Summary: Adrien Agreste is not permitted to let anyone know of his trans identity. Chat Noir can do whatever the hell he wants.





	The Cat's Out

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if the paris trans youth organization is a real think i just made it up 
> 
> you can pull trans chat noir out of my cold dead hands

“The new Paris Trans Youth Organization will be holding their first charity event on Saturday, and they can be found at paristransyouth.fr for details and donations. We look forward to -”

Adrien closed out of the news site and opened a new tab, typing in the address. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Plagg asked from where he sat nestled in cheese. He took a bite of the piece he was holding. “I mean, right now, everyone knows you’re a guy. What does it matter if they know you were assigned something else?”

“You don’t get it, Plagg,” he replied, jotting down the phone number on a sticky note. “I didn’t have anyone like me, growing up. If I didn’t get a trans hero, I can at least be one for someone else.”

“That’s pretty noble of you,” Plagg said. “But you’re right, I don’t get it. Oh well, do what you want.”

“What I want is to get this ball rolling.” Adrien stood, sticky note in hand. “Plagg, transform me!”

\-----

“Chat Noir?”

“The very same,” Chat purred, leaning back against the chimney on the roof he stood on.

“I - well, I can’t believe - it’s just, I never expected…” the voice on the other end sputtered. “But we’d love to have you!” They rushed to add. “I mean, one of the heroes of Paris… I just never imagined!”

Chat chuckled. “Well, you’re not the only one.”

“Would you speak at the event?”

Chat almost dropped his baton-phone. “Sorry, what?”

“Would you speak there? This could really mean a lot to people, and of course your support alone is incredible, but -”

“I would love to!” Chat exclaimed, jumping up from where he was leaning. “I mean, I’ve never - but I could!”

The voice on the phone giggled. “Well, you are a superhero. If you can’t give a speech, I’d be a little worried for your career.”

Chat laughed. “You got me there. So, Saturday?”

“Saturday. We’ll make sure there’s time for you, Chat - I don’t think you know how important this is to us, really.”

\-----

His heart beat faster than it ever had before, and Chat took a deep breath. Chat wasn’t one to get nervous. Hell, Adrien wasn’t one to get nervous.

Neither of them had ever done something like this before.

“Our final speaker is a last-minute addition, and I’m sure you’ll all be eager to hear from him. Please welcome Chat Noir, hero of Paris.”

Chat released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and walked out from behind the curtain onto the stage. The audience was silent, wide-eyed.

“Hello, trans youth of Paris!” Chat said, silently grateful that he at least remembered his opening line. “Sorry if I slip up, I’m pretty _mew_ to this.” A few scattered laughs. Chat shifted, clearing his throat.

“Growing up, I didn’t have anyone to look up to. I knew I was a guy, and I knew it young - but I felt alone.” He leaned forward on the podium, tail twitching. “My, uh, family… they let me transition, but only if no one knew. And that was a pretty crappy gig for me. So… that’s why I’m here.” He stood a little straighter, put on a smile. “I want to be open, and I want to be there. For other trans kids who don’t have anyone.

“I didn’t expect to become a superhero, but I am. And if I don’t use that opportunity to help my own people, what else am I supposed to do with it?” With one last grin, he looked around the room, nodded, and turned to leave. Immediately, he spun back. “Uh, I’m here for you guys. In case that wasn’t clear.”

The applause was deafening.

\-----

“Chat!”

He spun around, a grin growing on his face. “Milady!”

Ladybug crashed into him in a tight hug. “God, Chat, I’m so proud of you.”

Chat froze, his eyes burning suddenly. Ladybug pulled back, holding him at arm’s length.

“You should’ve told me,” she said, her eyes glistening. “I could’ve been there with you.”  
“Why?” Chat found himself asking, staring at his spotted partner.

Ladybug furrowed her brows. “We’re a team, Chat,” she said softly. “You dummy. You don’t have to do stuff alone.” She stiffened. “Though, I mean, I understand if you want me to stay out of this. I mean, I’m cisgender, and these aren’t exactly my issues…”

As Ladybug went on, Chat’s heart warmed, beat a little faster. He felt himself falling all the more in love with her.

“Well, anyway. I’m here for you,” Ladybug finished. “Now, come on, Kitty.” She released him and turned towards their patrol route. “We’ve got a job to do.”

“After you,” Chat replied with a smile, readying his staff.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not much but it's important to me. hope you liked it. check out my tumblr and Twitter at briarthedragon  
> comments/kudos/bookmarks: they help me survive


End file.
